Don't Tell Mom!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Special For Mother's Day/Di saat Iruka-sensei meminta semua murid di kelas untuk menulis tentang bagaimana perasaan kalian terhadap Ibu masing-masing/Boruto, bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu benar-benar tidak ingin Ibunya datang ke sekolah, dan mendengarkannya mengatakan kalimat manis-manis di depan kelas/Semoga saja Ibu, Ayah serta adiknya tidak datang/RnR? XD


**Don't Tell Mom!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Pair : Naru x Hina also Boruto and Himawari :D**

 **Warning : AU, Typos, OOC.**

* * *

 **FLP #45#**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOooOoO**

 **Special For Mother's Day~**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Boruto Uzumaki, bocah pirang berumur sepuluh tahun itu sedikit kaget saat melihat papan tulis di hadapannya. Iruka-sensei yang menulis dengan senyuman di wajahnya, sembari mengeja berulang-ulang tugas apa yang akan ia berikan hari ini di kelas.

"Jadi khusus untuk hari Ibu besok, _Sensei_ ingin semuanya menulis bagaimana kesan kalian terhadap Ibu, tulis tangan di selembar kertas, dan besok _Sensei_ akan meminta kalian untuk maju ke depan membacakan tugas ini."

Bibir sang pirang menganga sekilas, wajahnya perlahan memerah sebelum akhirnya Boruto membenturkan keningnya tepat di meja.

Apa tadi Senseinya bilang?!

'Jadi aku harus membaca tugas itu di depan, besok?!' berteriak dalam hati, tentu saja dia malu jika harus mengatakannya terus terang.

Dia memang sayang sekali dengan sang Ibu, tapi berkat sifat _Tsundere_ yang di turunkan dari Ayahnya dia jadi begini. Tidak bisa memperlihatkan semua rasa sayang pada Ibunya.

"Oh, akan lebih baik lagi jika mengajak Ibu kalian besok ke sekolah. Mereka pasti senang sekali mendengar cerita yang akan kalian buat~" tersenyum tanpa dosa, Boruto makin shock.

Mengajak Ibunya? Saat dirinya membaca kalimat-kalimat fluffy itu di depan kelas?!

Tidak akan!

Dia harus merahasiakan tentang hal ini! dari sang Ibu, Ayah, dan adik kecilnya.

Harus!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang dengan tergesa, entah kenapa Boruto sedikit brutal membuka sepatu miliknya. Dia harus segera ke kamar dan menyelesaikan tugas ini. Usahakan jangan sampai ada kalimat yang terlampau berlebihan. Singkat, padat dan jelas!

"Aku pulang!" berujar kecil, dirinya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu. Inginnya memberi salam sebentar pada sang Ibu.

"Ah, Boruto kau sudah pulang? Ada cemilan di kulkas, kau boleh memakannya~" sosok Ibunya nampak tengah melipat-lipat pakaian dengan sigap. Tak lupa memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

"A..aku akan memakannya nanti, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini _Kaasan_." Memberitahu cepat, ia berniat pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sebelum-

"Tugas apa? Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, _Kaasan_ bisa mengajarinya~" wanita berambut indigo itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuh Boruto mendadak beku.

Sedikit kikuk ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya cepat, "Tugas matematika, soal-soalnya mudah kok _Kaasan_ , jadi aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Aku ke kamar dulu, _Kaasan_."

"Oke~"

Beranjak pergi dari sana dengan cepat, Boruto segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Fiuh, untung saja Ibunya tidak curiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Boruto pergi ke kamarnya dan mendekam di sana selama beberapa jam. Wanita bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu kembali mendengar suara suami dan putrinya yang baru saja pulang dari Taman.

"Kami pulang, Hinata~" bisa ia lihat bagaimana sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik pintu. Bersamaan dengan buah hati kecilnya yang berumur lima tahun menggandeng tangan sang ayah.

" _Tadaima Kaasan_!" putrinya berlari kecil dan memeluknya cepat.

" _Okaeri,_ bagaimana tadi jalan-jalannya. Menyenangkan?"

"Um, tadi di Taman Hima ketemu sama teman-teman _Niisan._ " Menceritakan semua perjalanannya sejak tadi. Bagaimana ia bermain kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, ayunan dan masih banyak lagi. Sampai akhirnya ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan teman-teman kakaknya yang ia kenal.

Inojin-

"Hm, lalu?" Hinata hanya mendengarkan semua celoteh putrinya. Memangku sosok cantik itu, dan membiarkan suaminya kini tengah menghidupkan televisi.

"Katanya Inojin _-niisan_ dan Boruto _-niisan_ dapat tugas dari _Sensei_ mereka."

Kali ini Hinata malah bisa melihat jelas sosok suaminya, Uzumaki Naruto tengah menahan tawa. Membiarkan putrinya untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Mm, _eto.._ tugasnya itu…hm," berpikir sejenak, gadis cilik itu seolah ingat kembali.

" _Sensei_ bilang kalau mereka harus menulis cerita tentang Ibu masing-masing untuk besok!"

Hinata mengerjap kaget, "Cerita tentang _Kaasan_?" bertanya balik, buah hatinya mengangguk kecil.

Naruto ikut andil dalam pembicaraan mereka, "Yah, kau tahu sendiri Hinata. Besok hari Ibu, dan Boruto harus membuat cerita tentangmu. Katanya juga kalau mereka harus membacakan tugas itu di depan kelas besok, kita harus datang melihatnya~" terkekeh geli, Hinata akhirnya mengerti.

Pantas saja tadi ia merasa sedikit aneh melihat Boruto yang tiba-tiba ingin mengerjakan tugasnya bahkan setelah pulang dari sekolah. Ternyata ini tugasnya, berarti putra kecilnya tadi berbohong?

"Anak itu pasti tidak ingin kau mendengarnya bercerita di depan kelas besok, padahal _Sensei_ itu meminta mereka untuk mengajak Ibu masing-masing."

"….."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat-

Hm, bisa di bilang Hinata mengerti kenapa Boruto malu untuk mengatakan tugas itu padanya. Anak itu memang tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang manis-manis bahkan di depan Ibunya sekalipun~

Berkebalikan dengan adiknya tentu saja.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke sekolah Boruto dan diam-diam melihatnya." Mengajukan usul dengan cepat, Naruto dan Himawari sukses mengangguk setuju.

Putri kecilnya seolah mengerti ucapan sang Ibu, langsung saja berlompatan kecil dan tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan Naruto, laki-laki pirang itu memandang sosok istrinya yang kali ini terlihat sangat bahagia.

Hh, kira-kira apa yang akan di tulis oleh Boruto tentangnya?

Dia jadi tidak sabar ingin mendengarnya~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selesai!" berteriak kecil, Boruto reflek memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri merenggangkan tubuhnya senang.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu untuk menulis kata-kata yang tepat. Ia selesai juga.

Mengambil kertas di atas meja, dan sengaja mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Boruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"Walau sedikit yang terpenting maknanya kan?" bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bocah kecil itu mencoba kembali membaca tulisan yang ia buat.

"…"

"…"

 **Blush-**

"Waa! Aku benar-benar harus membaca ini besok?!" dirinya menjerit tanpa sadar, wajahnya memerah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil, menaruh kembali kertas itu di meja dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Semoga saja besok Iruka _-sensei_ sakit perut dan tidak jadi mengajar.

Semoga!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baik silahkan kumpulkan tugas kalian masing-masing, setelah itu _Sensei_ akan panggil ke depan satu persatu."

Sial, doanya tidak di dengar sama sekali oleh _Kami-sama_.

Kalau pada kenyataannya, Iruka _-sensei_ tetap datang dan berdiri penuh senyuman di depan kelas. Dia terlihat sangat sehat.

Boruto mendengus berat, bocah kecil itu menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Boruto," seseorang memanggilnya, menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya sesaat. Membuat sang empunya menggerutu kesal.

"Apa?" bangun dengan malas, melihat gadis kecil berambut raven kehitaman sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Sarada Uchiha, "Kau tidak mengajak Ibumu ke sini?" gadis berkacamata itu menanyakannya cepat.

Boruto reflek menatap ke arah lain, "A..ah, Ibuku sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa datang. Ibumu sendiri datang ke sini?" dirinya bertanya balik.

Sarada menunjuk ke arah wanita yang berdiri di belakang kelas bersama para Ibu lainnya, wanita berambut merah muda yang melambai serta tak lupa terus memanggil nama putrinya dengan semangat.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa untuk hari ini saja. Aku memang ingin _Kaasan_ mendengar tugasku ini, semoga saja dia suka~" gadis kecil itu tersenyum tipis.

Berbeda sekali dengan Boruto, ia meringis singkat.

"A..ah, begitu." Berujar cepat, pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Iruka _-sensei_ mulai memanggil murid-murid satu persatu ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang ia kira, hampir semua teman-temannya mengajak Ibu mereka. Semua mengatakan tugas masing-masing dengan semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

Dan bisa ia lihat beberapa Ibu di belakang mereka, berteriak kecil, dan tak ayal menangis senang.

Tidak apa-apa kan? Kalau Ibunya tidak mendengar semua tugasnya ini? Boruto hanya malu saja. Dia tidak bisa memperlihatkan semua perasaannya ini di dalam bentuk kata-kata manis seperti yang di lakukan oleh teman-temannya.

Bocah kecil itu terus saja merasa gelisah, dan beberapa kali menunduk pelan.

Sampai akhirnya-

"Boruto Uzumaki, silahkan maju ke depan."

Namanya di panggil, sang empunya menghembuskan napas panjang. Gilirannya tiba juga. Dan seperti yang ia kira, Ibu, Ayah serta adiknya tidak datang ke sini.

"…"

" _Ha'I,_ "

Bagus bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiri di hadapan teman-teman dan ibu-ibu mereka, Boruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendehem kecil-

"Ehem, tugas ini kubuat dan ku berikan untuk Ibuku." Memulai perkataannya.

* * *

 _Mungkin apa yang aku katakan ini tidak akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan sayangku pada Ibu. Tapi pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ibuku, karena sudah mau melahirkanku ke dunia ini, memberiku nama yang sangat kusuka, merawat, menjaga, dan selalu memarahiku saat aku melakukan kesalahan._

 _Tidak hanya itu, aku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk datang ke dunia ini, bertemu dengan Ayah, teman-teman serta menghadiahkan-ku seorang adik perempuan yang sangat kusayang._

 _Aku tidak pernah merasa kesal padamu, bahkan saat kau memarahiku, memberitahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, mengajarkanku untuk mengalah pada Himawari, dan selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak pernah membenci, atau dendam pada orang lain. Yah, meskipun sifatku ini sangat sulit untuk mengontrol kedua hal itu._

 _Aku mungkin tidak bisa memberikan kata-kata yang manis untukmu, Bu. Memberikanmu bunga, atau bahkan menjadi seorang anak kecil yang penurut seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi yang pasti Uzumaki Boruto ini tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk selalu menjaga senyumanmu Bu, sampai saat ini bahkan nanti._

 _Aku sayang Ibu._

* * *

"Selesai." Mengakhiri kalimatnya, sang bocah kecil yang sedari tadi terlalu fokus pada kertas di hadapannya perlahan mengadah malu. Dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi, semoga saja tidak ada yang menertawakannya.

Semoga-

Suara riuh tepuk tangan perlahan terdengar, dan-

"Hiks-Boruto,"

"Eh?" kedua manik itu reflek mengerjap kaget, saat melihat sosok wanita yang sangat ia kenal kini berdiri di belakang kelas, bersama dengan laki-laki dan gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Boruto!" Uzumaki Naruto, menghapus ingusnya dan memberikannya putranya sebuah jempol, oh jangan lupakan sebuah kamera di tangannya yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar.

Gambar saat Boruto mengatakan semua tugasnya dengan jelas dan singkat, semuanya-

"…."

Tubuh sang Uzumaki pirang membeku, kedua maniknya membulat. Sosok Ibunya menangis sesenggukan, dan perlahan berjalan maju ke depan kelas. Persis seperti yang di lakukan Ibu-ibu lainnya.

Tu..tunggu dulu!

Sejak kapan mereka tahu kalau dia ada tugas membaca di depan kelas hari ini?! Siapa yang memberitahu!

" _Ka..Kaasan_ , apa yang-" sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa-

 **Bruk!**

"Hiks- _Kaasan_ juga sayang Boruto, sayang sekali! Aah, _Arigatou_ sayang sudah mau memberi _Kaasan_ hadiah hari Ibu yang sangat hebat!" Berujar kecil, Hinata sudah terlebih dulu memeluknya erat. Membuat Boruto makin kaget-

"U..uwa _Kaasan_ ja..jangan memelukku di depan kelas!" Boruto berteriak kecil, pipinya memerah menahan malu. Sarada menatapnya penuh senyuman, Inojin serta Mitsuki terkekeh geli, dan beberapa anak lainnya ikut tertawa. Yah, sangat jarang melihat sosok Boruto yang terkenal cuek dan nakal memerah seperti ini~

" _Tousanmu_ sudah mengambil semua gambarmu tadi, _Kaasan_ akan mencetaknya dan menempelkannya di ruang tamu." Tersenyum tanpa dosa, Hinata langsung saja menggendong tubuh Boruto, membiarkan sang empunya memberontak turun.

"A..apa?! Jangan _Kaasan_ , aku malu! Hua!"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? _Kaasan_ malah senang bisa dapat hadiah seperti ini~" memperlihatkan senyuman tulusnya, mau tak mau membuat Boruto terdiam. Sosok wanita yang sudah mau menjaganya tanpa lelah.

Kini menangis bahagia karena perkataannya tadi?

"…."

"…."

Terdiam sesaat, bocah kecil itu mendengus pelan, melirik malu pada Ibunya-

"Se..setidaknya foto itu nanti jangan di perlihatkan pada orang lain," sang Uzumaki bergumam kecil, hanya Hinata yang mau mendengarnya, wanita indigo itu mengangguk paham. Memeluk erat tubuh putra kecilnya, dan membiarkan sang empunya menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di perpotongan lehernya,

" _Ha'I, arigatou nee_ Boruto~"

"Um, ngomong-ngomong dari mana _Kaasan_ tahu kalau hari ini aku akan membaca di depan kelas?"

Hinata terkekeh geli, menghampiri suami dan putrinya yang ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Rahasia~"

Yah, Boruto fix mendapatkan pelukan erat dari ketiga keluarga berharganya.

Apa dia tidak suka saat Ibunya tiba-tiba datang ke sini, menangis sesenggukan, dan memeluknya di depan kelas persis seperti yang dilakukan Ibu teman-temannya?

Yah, jawabannya-

Tidak terlalu buruk seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Selamat hari Ibu! XD**

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
